Eggs Benefits
"Eggs Benefits" is the 9th episode of the second season of Camp Camp and is the 21st episode overall. Official Synopsis Plot Features 'Main Characters' * Nikki * Max * Neil * Space Kid * Ered * Dolph * Preston Goodplay * Nurf * Harrison * Nerris 'Supporting Characters' * Cameron Campbell * Platypus 'Minor Characters' * David * Gwen * Baby Platypus 'Objects' * Platypus eggs * Cameron's submarine 'Locations' * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall * Russia 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Maliyah's Melody" (Ending Theme) Trivia * The Platypus is revealed to be a girl and is also revealed to be pregnant with 6 eggs that it laid in the episode. * The way the kids treated their eggs is mirrored by how their own parents behaved and raised them. **The way Ered and Dolph raised their egg was to give it ultimate independence without giving the egg proper nurturing and love from a parent. How Ered acts towards the egg may be a nod to how her dads have raised her, given that they both show their love and concern for her safety, it may also be assumed that, despite all that, they just let her be even if she hurts herself after her stunts. As for Dolph, he paints the egg while showing it his love of art and was slightly concerned when the egg broke, shows that, like his father, even if his he just left him to be raised in someone else's care, he still shows concern about his child. **The way Nerris and Harrison raised their egg was by pushing their interests onto the egg. It can be said that the way Nerris was trying to bond with Eggolas was like how she and her dad bond as revealed in "Parents' Day". Meanwhile, Harrison on the other hand, wanted to support Omelette instead of shunning and being terrified of him like his parents are of him. **The way Nurf and Preston raised their egg was of the stereotypical "abused partner" way. It is hinted in "David Gets Hard" that Nurf grew up in an abusive household, so he's trying to prevent that from happening to their egg, despite him unconsciously doing the same thing to Preston. As how Preston reacts to all this, he can be seen as the "abused partner" and simply just agrees with Nurf all the way or else he will come across unfathomable consequences. **The way Neil and Space Kid raised their egg was of the "overprotective parents" way. It can be assumed that Neil's parents might have raised him to the point where he takes it to himself that he must be protective if he ever becomes a parent figure. As for Space Kid, he is shown to be naive when it comes to taking care of something, although he is eager to show the egg the wonders of space and the outside world. **And lastly, the way Max and Nikki raised their egg was opposite to what the other thinks. Max's way of trying to raise the egg was that of how he was abandoned and neglected by his own parents, like how he suggests that they just leave the egg in a box or how they just leave the egg "to be taken care of by strangers in a camp for three months" or simply trying to get rid of it by attempting to toss it away. In contrast to Max, Nikki has vowed to show the egg that its parents are there for it and that they would support it all the way, which shows how Nikki keeps on witnessing how her own parents keep breaking it off and getting back together, leaving her confused and frightened to an extent, makes her want to give the egg a happy childhood and a happy life to come, without any signs of worry or bad times. So she tries her best to be the best mother figure, putting it in a stroller, let it wear a diaper and even bottlefeeds and pats its back afterwards. Resulting to their egg being the only one that actually hatched happy and healthy. * Campbell retreats to Russia at the end of this episode and has not been seen until the events of "Parents' Day". 'Cultural References' * The title of the episode is likely a play-on-words of "eggs benedict". * Neil crushing the platypus egg by hugging it too hard may be a reference to Red vs Blue. ''In one episode, it is mentioned that Caboose, one of the characters, killed his pet guinea pig when he hugged it too hard. 'Continuity''' * This episode marks the second occasion where Campbell forces the campers to incubate platypus eggs; the first was mentioned at the very end of David's flashback story in "Jasper Dies at the End". * This marks the third time he references his role of being Thailand's Prime Minister. The first two times he references were in "Camp Cool Kidz" and "Camporee". * Campbell retreating to Russia is referenced again once he gets back to U.S soil during the events of "Parents' Day". Errors *In one scene, the Platypus is seen laying on the ground next to the Mess Hall entrance. In the next scene, it is seen laying in front of the Mess Hall entrance. *During the overwiew shot of the various camps, the equipment of the Science Camp are displayed on the table, on the next scene, they disappear. Transcript Gallery